


同居三十题

by Fluffy_Corgo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Other, 同居三十题, 日常 - Freeform, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Corgo/pseuds/Fluffy_Corgo
Summary: 就是日常段子，CP 为救擎，有可能极少量其他cp写到了我会标的鸭是个野生tfp背景，有战后有战前应该不会有战时【捂脸】应该会写一段包含娃子的嘿嘿嘿同居三十题 文题出自【新浪博客】，博主【AEY_】暂时停更。等病院积分问题解决了在继续。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 3





	1. 文题

文题鸭，应该会先在病栋里发然后转过来

1、 相拥入眠  
2、 一同外出购物  
3、 半夜一起看恐怖电影  
4、 一方的起床气  
5、 做饭  
6、 大扫除  
7、 浏览过去的相片  
8、 吐槽对方的生活习惯  
9、 相隔两地的电话  
10、 早安吻  
11、 替对方挑衣服  
12、 讨论关于宠物的话题  
13、 一方卧病在床  
14、 午睡  
15、 帮对方吹头发  
16、 出浴后的怦然心跳  
17、 庆祝某个纪念日（生日，情人节etc.）  
18、 接对方回家  
19、 离家出走  
20、 一个惊喜  
21、 屋顶上看星星  
22、 一场飞来横祸（火灾，地震etc.）  
23、 讨论关于孩子的话题  
24、 因恶劣天气被困在家里  
25、 喝醉  
26、 无伤大雅的小打小闹（枕头大战，掐脸etc.）  
27、 穿错衣服  
28、 一方受轻伤（扭伤，割手指etc.）  
29、 意外的求婚  
30、 滚床单  
同居三十题 文题出自【新浪博客】，博主【AEY_】


	2. 1、 相拥入眠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmmm渣渣文笔，新人写手上线。。。有可能OOC注意。。。毕竟完全不知道自己写成了什么
> 
> 此篇为战后设定

1、 相拥入眠

实话说，救护车觉得偶尔像这样加个班回家时看看夜景也不错。偶尔。

输入密码，听见‘滴’的提示音，打开门，家里黑黢黢一片。  
‘肯定睡了吧，这么晚了。’  
把医疗箱放下，拖着疲惫的身体走向卧室，推开了门。 ‘又来。。。’他轻轻地笑了笑。 只见一枚柱子侧躺在充电床上，把整个保暖被都紧紧抱在怀里，身体因为寒冷而小幅度发抖。  
轻轻坐在床边，慢慢把被子从他手里拽出来。丝毫不意外，擎天柱醒了。揉着眼睛缓缓起身。  
“Ratchet...你回来啦。”  
“那不然呢，把你扔这冻死？” 轻轻把被子重新铺好，盖在柱子身上，自己也钻了进去。  
“嗯。。。” 救护车，话题终结者。  
“好啦，赶紧睡吧。你明天还早起呢。”  
“没我在他又不会着火。。。”本来就没完全醒的擎天柱侧过身把救护车拢进怀里。  
“晚安。”  
“安。。。”

Crack:   
第二天早上，只见一只震惊的柱子杵在正在燃烧的档案馆前，手里攥着迟到假条。

这段居然写了半个小时？？？  
哇第一次产粮好开心哦  
Dec. 9, 2019  
陌忆

Edit  
Apr. 4, 2020  
陌忆Yi


	3. 2、 一同外出购物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯是我又是我，一个虽然没人看我的文但依旧要写文的我。。。好滴继续！  
> 战前，刚开始同居不久还没火种融合  
> emmmm OOC可能？毕竟战前。。。  
> 就写个。。。家里没有清洁剂一起出去买结果买了好多东西回来好了！【剧透我不怕.jpg】

2、 一同外出购物

。。。这就有点尴尬了。

把装甲拆开，用水冲洗完准备打泡泡的小奥发现瓶子里居然没有清洁液了！  
“阿救！清洗液没了啊啊啊啊！！”  
救护车默默放下笔，存下刚写到一半的演讲稿，扶了下额。  
“呃。。。这几天太忙了忘出去买了。。。”  
奥利安内心os： 我asdfghjkl你有时间带我出去嗨没时间去买清洁液吗！？

黑着脸的奥利安和满脸怂的救护车一起走去了超市。  
“啊，没有我喜欢的味道了耶。。。”  
“小奥我们不是来买蛋糕的啊！”  
“5555我想吃蛋糕了”  
“。。。行吧。没有你喜欢的味道的话就买饼干好了。。。”  
“耶～～”

拎着一大包零食和调味料走出超市的二人：“感觉忘了点什么哎。。。”

被遗忘的沐浴露：“哎！！！这俩机！！！！！！”

开心，又写完一篇  
Dec. 11, 2019  
陌忆


	4. 3、 半夜一起看恐怖电影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 555我回来了，周六比赛去了周日睡了个懒觉哈哈哈哈  
> 继续更qwq  
> 战后设定，擎天柱把领袖模块交出去然后自己还活着orz不要问怎么回事就说击倒救护车想出了个办法好啦！名字改回奥利安加吐槽属性回来了哈哈哈哈哈各种莫名其妙的bug  
> OOC友情提醒哦

3、 半夜一起看恐怖电影

虽然是周末但是熬夜刷恐怖电影真的好吗？？？ (╯°Д°)╯︵ ┻━┻

救护车默默的看着那个蹲在电视机前挑电影的奥某。  
野生老救在线暴躁，‘现在可是凌晨三点啊喂！你都看了三四个电影了！！’  
“哎，这个怎么样啊，医院惊魂哦！爵士表示力推的！”  
“。。。行。” ‘你开芯就好。’  
救#专业宠爱自家小奥#护#但必须吐槽#车  
选好电影的奥利安抱着一桶上周末买的油炸齿轮蹦到了沙发上。  
“哎哎哎你机体还没降级呢你不能这样对待沙发啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
还好，沙发他坚持住了。地板表示强烈谴责。  
。。。  
“那样的伤口的能量液喷溅痕迹不是这样的啊！”  
“不是说了这个病毒不能靠空气传播吗？”  
“咦咦咦这个刀放了那么长时间而且还放在感染能量液里为什么都没有锈？？”  
。。。  
老救全程无语。

“。。。奥利安这只是个电影。。。。”  
“我知道但是唔-！”  
突然贴上来的嘴唇让他不知所措，但是奥利安在伴侣的抚摸下慢慢放松下来。  
“乖，睡觉吧，五点了。”  
？？？老救又看了眼内置时钟。？！？！？！？！？！？！？！！？？！  
“奥利安你这个小炉渣五点了！！！让不让人睡觉了！！！这电影到底完不完啊！！！！！！！”

今天也是很精神呢，扳手大魔王。

Dec. 16, 2019  
陌忆


	5. 4、 一方的起床气

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！起床气那必须写老救了！！！有可能后期补一个不愿意起床的奥奥吧哈哈哈  
> 战。。。emmm战前吧。。。。。。。。。。其实战前战后都行qwq  
> 继续OOC预警哈哈哈哈（感觉今天过度OOC了怎么办。。。）

4、 一方的起床气

“起床～～！”  
“嗯。。。。。。。。。。”生气的哼一声，打开光镜对上一对充满笑意，清澈的湖蓝色光镜。  
啪叽！  
枕头砸到面甲上的声音。  
“阿救起床啦～说好去福利院做义工的昂！”  
“起了！！烦死了！！！”  
“嘻嘻～”  
又抓起头下的枕头扔了出去，“行了！”  
“好啦好啦，能量液准备好了，放桌子上了哈，我给钛师傅发个信息去，前两天进了批新书我问问他整理的咋样咯。”  
轻轻亲了一下爱人（机？）的脸颊，把枕头放了回去，拿着他常用的数据板走了出去。

Dec. 20, 2019  
陌忆


	6. 5、 做饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我回来了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！冲鸭！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> emmmm拟人，设定柱子厨神老救食材杀手好了。。。  
> 战。。。后吧。。。日常OOC预警

5、 做饭

滴！滴！滴！

被警报声和救护车那色彩丰富的语言吵醒的擎天柱揉了揉疲惫的眼睛。昨天从新议会回来的很晚，现在还没睡够。  
‘什么啊。。。’ 把被子掀开，他快步走到了厨房，打开门，一股黑烟冒了出来。  
“炉渣的什么垃圾玩意儿普神都不要你...”  
嗯，他还好，他没事，他还是那个随口芬芳的老救。  
抽烟机打开了，黑烟在慢慢消失。一只变成棕黑色的救护车站在炉子前面，可爱地撅着嘴。  
“我只想做个煎蛋给你。”

23333脑洞到此死亡了  
Jan.28, 20  
陌忆


End file.
